Sin titulo fijado
by chiquillarbkudo
Summary: Dc*CCS Xover- ¿me pueden ayudar con al histo? Echenle un vistazo porfa. Capitulo 1- presento la situacion y a los personajes. Espero les guste este comeinzo.


**Prólogo**

Buenas! Quería comentarles que al tener problemas para imaginarme esta historia si alguien se le ocurre algo ingenioso para continuarla me puede ayudar. Acepto ideas y próximos capítulos. No tendré problema en poner en cada capítulo el Nick de quien lo haya escrito y por supuesto, las rewiews y elogios, comentarios serán para esa persona.

Primero, les comento un poco esto: Ustedes leen este primer capi de este crossover de Detective Conan y Card Captor Sakura y en un pM me comentan los que quieran aceptar este desafio. Me gustaría que trataran de poner al principio bastante trama en cada capi para tratar de llegar a escribir muchos capítulos (min. 10)

Estas son unas breves pautas sobre este fanfic (si queréis cambiar algo me gustaría q me comentarais en un Pm o una rewiew q no me importa)

-Shinichi y Ran (tienen la misma edad que los magos) conocieron a Shaoran y Sakura cuando estos estaban buscando todas las cartas Clow (Flashback referido a esto en un capi)

-En la fiesta a la que son invitados se recuerdan en una escena que ahora no voy a contar; pero quien quiera hacer el próximo capi me lo dice x un pm y se lo cuento un poco mi idea)

-Para las fans de Kaito Kid sobre todo – Kaito aparece como Shinichi y se hace pasar por el para robar en las narices de todos los polis algo muy preciado para los novios.

-Se utilizaran para esto las cartas sakura que provocaran varios embrollos en esta fiesta de pedida de mano tan especial.

Bueno, os dejo con el primer capi.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

-¿Qué? ¿Qué el mocoso detective y tú estáis invitados a una fiesta que celebra Sonoko?-pregunta Kogoro, el detective durmiente, extrañado.

-Si.¡¿No es maravilloso? ¡Ha alquilado el hotel más caro de Beika!-exclama Ran tope emocionada.

-¡jolines con la niña rica! Y, ¿Cuándo es esa fiesta, hija?-pregunta el afanado detective, con ansias de ir. Se le ve claramente el plumero y su hija le ha pillado con este comentario.

-si preguntas por acudir, papá…(hace una pausa y lo mira con malicia, haciendo que un cosquilleo le recorra todo el cuerpo, asustándole) ¡Qué sepas que no estas invitado!

…

Ya en la FIESTA…..

El objetivo de nuestra historia se acerca a un determinado personaje, el cual, dándose cuenta de nuestra presencia, se atusa el traje y se coloca correctamente la corbata, queriendo dar ejemplo de buen caballero inglés.

-Buenas tardes. Me presento –comienza mientras carraspea al notar su voz seca-Soy el famoso detective del Este de Japón, Shi….

. ¡Corta ya , Shinichi! Deja de darte tanta importancia…. Estamos en la fiesta en la que Makoto va a (por fin) pedir la mano de mi amiga, de mi queridísima amiga, Sonoko Su…

-¿Y eso no es ponerle demasiada importancia o qué?-corta bruscamente Shinichi a su pareja

-¡Qué romántico!-suelta como comentario Ran, embelesada, mirando fijamente un cuadro de la salita en el que están fielmente retratados Sonoko y Makoto. Al mismo tiempo, el comentario alude indirectamente a Shinichi. De pronto, suena una voz femenina conocida.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás, Ran!

-¡Sonoko!

-y yo qué, ¿es que no tengo nombre?-dice en un susurro que nadie oye, para si mismo, Shinichi

Ran mira de arriba abajo a su amiga-¡Estás guapísima!-concluye

Al mismo tiempo le da un par de codazos a Shinichi. Este nota el golpe de su compañera, maestra de karate, y lo mira confuso. Su expresión facial lo aclara todo.

-Ah! Cierto, Sonoko, ¡estás ….ehm….muy linda!-aquí se demuestra que Shinichi nunca fue muy bueno para los cumplidos.

-Bueno, Kudo, tú,….al menos has venido de etiqueta-dice observando su esmoquin.

-Si. No me podía perder este acontecimiento tan especial-dice con un sarcasmo.

-/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/-

En otro lugar….(unos días antes de la fiesta)

Pacientemente, Tomoyo espera una respuesta al otro lado del auricular del teléfono.

Éste solo realiza el monótono sonido: pii-pii-pii-….

-Venga…¡Cógelo ya! –ya cabreada por la tardanza de su amiga-¡descuelga de una vez!

-¡Moshi, moshi!-se oye una dulce y simpática voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, callando a su vez al guapísimo chico de ojos color almendra que está a su lado

-¡Ya era hora!-grita una mosqueada Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo? Perdona, tenía el móvil lejos y…

-No importa Saku-dice tope calmada ya interrumpiendo a la castaña- Es solo que tenía mucha prisa en comentártelo.¡Me han invitado a una fiesta y quiero que vengas conmigo! No me vale un no por respuesta.

Al oír esto Sakura pega un bote en su asiento.

Shaoran se percata de esto.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Saku?

Esta tiene la mirada perdida y trata de tranquilizarse y rechazar educadamente la propuesta de Tommy pero, como siempre, es incapaz de decir que no.

-Recuerda. Nos vemos el viernes en mi casa. ¡Ya verás que sorpresita te tengo preparada! ¡Te va a encantar!-exclama y ríe como solo ella sabe

A esto cuelga el teléfono y Sakura se queda con este en la mano petrificada. Adiós a su cita de aniversario con Shaoran. Su amiga Tommy va a ver satisfechos sus deseos de probar nueva ropa a su compañera de juegos favorita, Sakura.

Fin del capitulo 1

* * *

><p>Por favor comenten si tienen dudas, peticiones, cualquier cosa,…. Eso ayuda mucho a la hora de seguir subiendo capítulos. Les animo a si mismo a participar e imaginarse el próximo capi de acuerdo con las pautas que di aquí.<p>

Bs y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
